You're My Soulmate
by DaeMinJae
Summary: [SEQUEL UPDATE] Taekwoon menyukai seorang arwah namja manis yang meminta bantuan padanya?. Bagaimana kisah Taekwoon, dengan arwah tersebut?. Keo Fanfiction/Jung Taekwoon/Lee Jaehwan/Ken/Vixx/
1. Chapter 1

**KEO VIXX FANFICTION**

**THIS REAL BY DAEMINJAE**

**.**

**.**

**You're My Soulmate**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_FANTASY, HURT_

_ENJOY WITH MY FANFIC_

_Don't Like Keo or Yaoi? Don't Read!_

_._

FANFIC INI MILIK SAYA (DAEMINJAE) TAK BOLEH MENGCOPAS FF INI TANPA IZIN!

DAN CAST BUKA MILIK SAYA (DAEMINJAE) MEREKA HANYA JAE NISTAKAN DISINI

_._

_._

**JUNG TAEKWOON**** & ****LEE JAEHWAN / LEE KEN**

_**.**_

_**Oneshoot, and Sequel. Maybe.**_

**.**

**Mind To Review?**

_**Happy Reading **_

Gelap dan dinginnya malam hari di_Seoul _tak membuat seorang _namja _tampan ini untuk berjalan pulang setelah membeli sesuatu di_mini market, _dua blok dari rumahnya.

Sebut saja dia Taekwoon. Jung Taekwoon.

.

"Taekwoon-ssi... bantulah aku.. antar kan aku bertemu ibu ku di_Daegu, _ku mohon."

.

Tak ada wujud manusia apapun disekitar taekwoon. Tapi kenapa ada suara meminta bantuan pada Taekwoon?.

.

Yup!. Taekwoon seorang anak _indigo, _dia sering diminta untuk menyelesaikan masalah atau menolong _arwah _tersesat. Itu sudah berlaku sejak umurnya menginjak 17 tahun. Waktu itu dia meminum sebuah ice tea disebuah kedai minuman sepi, entah apa isi dari ice tea itu. Setelah dia pulang, tidur lalu bangun, Semenjak itu Taekwoon bisa melihat makhluk _astral._

.

"Tidak.. tidak akan."

.

Desis Taekwoon. Buat apa menolong mereka? Sedangkan aku tak pernah ditolong. Itu yang ada difikiran Taekwoon.

.

"Kumohon."

.

Rengek arwah itu. Sang arwah memegang kedua tangan Taekwoon. Sepertinya sebelum meninggal arwah itu anak yang manja.

.

"Tidak tetap tidak."

.

Kata Taekwoon. Lalu berlalu menembus arwah itu.

Yup!. Taekwoon bisa melihat arwah tapi tak bisa menyentuh mereka. Hanya mereka -Arwah arwah- yang bisa memegang dirinya.

.

**Wush...**

**.**

.

Arwah itu menghilang begitu saja.

.

Pertama, yang dia benci dari arwah yang meminta tolong padanya _'muncul tak terduga, dan menghilang tak terduga' _itu membuat Taekwoon kadang kaget. Sampai terduduk.

"Sudah menghilang."

Lega Taekwoon. Dia mengeratkan jaket yang di pakainya. Lalu bergegas menuju rumahnya.

.

.

**DAEMINJAE - YOU'RE MY SOULMATE**

.

.

_Look. Love is night mare. Times over~_

_(VIXX - Eternity)_

_._

_._

Taekwoon terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap-erjap menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Lalu mematikan alarm ponselnya. Dengan keadaan setengah tertidur, Taekwoon berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya.

.

.

Saat berbalik. Muncul-lah arwah seorang namja tepat diwajah Taekwoon.

"Huaaaa.."

**Jdug.**

Kaget Taekwoon. Reflek kepalanya merkantuk ke wastafel.

"Argh.. appeuda -sakit-."

Erang Taekwoon. Seraya memegang kepalanya yang terjedug(?) Ke wastafel.

Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat arwah namja yang ternyata sangat manis -menurut Taekwoon- sedang nyengir kuda.

"KAU!... argh.."

Geram Taekwoon. Tapi belum selesai bicara dia sudah berlalu dari kamar mandi.

.

.

'_Semoga kau bisa menjadi milikku'._

.

.

**DAEMINJAE ~ YOU'RE MY SOULMATE**

.

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

Taekwoon kini sedang memegang dada kirinya, lebih tepatnya dijantungnya yang berdengup kencang.

'_Apa aku terkena sakit jantung?.'_

Fikir Taekwoon. Dia tak pernah seperti ini pada siapapun.

"Annyeong haseyo~ Lee Ken imnida"

Lagi lagi arwah itu muncul. Tumben sekali ada arwah yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"N-ne annyeong haseyo, Jung Taekwoon imnida" jawab Taekwoon. Lho? Kemana Taekwoon yang cuek kepada arwah yang sering meminta bantuan?. Ken, kau beruntung.

"Ahh.. Taekwoon hyung, bolehkah aku tinggal dirumahmu ini?"

"Mwo?. Tak boleh"

Tolak Taekwoon. Kepalanya digeleng geleng kan.

"Waeyo hyung.. aku tak punya rumah."

Rengek Ken pada Leo. Matanya dibulatkan, bibirnya di_pout._

'_Ya tuhan.. kenapa kau memberikanku cobaan untuk membantu arwah namja manis ini..'_

Batin Taekwoon. Oh god, Taekwoon frustasi sekarang.

"Bukannya kalian sudah mati tak bisa tidur lagi?"

Bingung Taekwoon. Tentu bingung, dimana mana arwah yang sudah mati tak bisa tidur.

"Aku belum mati hyung. Badanku sekarang sedang koma di Seoul Hospital dikamar VVIP 12."

Kata Ken. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan seperti ini '-_-'. Dibilang sudah mati itu sangat menusuk hati.

"Benarkah? Aku tak percaya."

Kata Taekwoon. Matanya menganalisi semua bagian tubuh Ken mulai dari bawah ke atas. Dan berhenti tepat diwajahnya.

**Deg..**

Wajah Ken tidak pucat sama sekali. Dan bibirnya pun tidak pecah pecah, warnanya juga masih merah cherry. Sungguh.. pemandangan ini membuat Taekwoon yang biasanya berubah.

"K-kau- argh.. kau boleh tinggal disini, tidurlah dikamar tamu."

Pasrah Taewoon. Ia sudah terbawa pesona arwah itu, jadi apa boleh buat?.

"Gomawoyo Taekwoon hyung"

Kata Ken seraya membungkuk. Berjalan keluar kamar Taekwoon. Ken membuka pintu lalu keluar dan menutupnya lagi.

'_D-dia tak menembus tembok? Argh.. bisa bisa aku gila kalau begini._' Batin Taekwoon.

.

.

**DAEMINJAE ~ YOU'RE MY SOULMATE**

.

.

Siluet cahaya menembus ke ventilasi jendela. Menandakan hari ini sudah pagi. Cicit burung burung pun terdengar.

Taekwoon bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu dia berjalan ke dapur, ingin mencari minum untuk tenggorokannya yang kering.

Namun saat dipintu dapur dibuka Taekwoon, ia tak bergeming.

**Deg..**

'_Dia bisa memasak?._'

Batin Taekwoon menyeruak. Mana ada arwah gentayangan bisa memasak? Mereka tak butuh makanan. Sepertinya Taekwoon lupa bahwa Ken itu arwah orang belum mati.

"Ken." Panggil Taekwoon dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun. Tentu, Ken yang merasa terpanggil menoleh.

"Eh, Taekwoon hyung? Waeyo?"

"Kau memasak apa?"

"Tentu aku masak sarapan hyung, aku lapar."

Guman Ken. Tangannya mengelus-elus perut ratanya layaknya _yeoja _yang sedang hamil.

"Kau bisa lapar? Ah.. buatkan aku satu ne."

"Ne hyung"

Taekwoon berlalu dari dapur. Ia ingin mandi.

15 menit kemudian.

Keluarlah Taekwoon hanya dengan Bathrobe.

**Cklek..**

Pintu kamar Taekwoon dibuka. Munculah si arwah Lee Ken.

"Hyung, makanan sudah si-."

Ucapan Ken terhenti saat dia mendongak. Wajahnya merah padam, tapi untung kamar itu menggunakan lampu yang kurang terang.

"Mian hyung.. aku masuk sembarangan. Kutunggu dimeja makan"

Kata Ken menunduk. Ya, menuduk dia malu, sungguh malu. Lalu pergi keluar begitu saja, dan tak lupa menutup kembali pintu kamar Taekwoon.

"Anak itu sama saja yang lain."

Desis Taekwoon. Ia cepat berganti baju. Sekarang Taekwoon sudah memakai kemeja polos warna biru laut yang ditekuk sampai siku, dan celana pendek selutut warna Abu-abu.

.

.

**DAEMINJAE ~ YOU'RE MY SOULMATE**

.

.

"Ini apa Ken?"

"Itu Sup jamur hyung, sini ditambah nasi bubur. Kau belum pernah mencobanya kan?"

"Iya.. aku belum pernah mencobanya."

"Ini hyung, makan lah.. maaf kalo tidak enak."

**Deg..**

'_Aku ingat, ini?.. Ini seperti buatan nenek dulu.. tapi lebih nikmat_'

"Ken." Panggil Taekwoon

"Eum?"

Ken hanya bisa menjawab itu. Mulutnya sedang penuh.

"Kau belajar memasak?" Tanya Taekwoon. Penasaran? Tentu.

"Aku tak belajar hyung"

"Eoh? Kau kenapa bisa tau masakan ini?."

Taekwoon bertanya lagi. Dia teringat, kata neneknya resep ini hanya dia yang punya.

"Aku dapat dari seorang nenek dua minggu yang lalu. Waktu itu aku sedang melukis dipinggir jalan, dan aku melihat nenek sedang ingin menyebrang, aku membantunya, tapi naas untuk kami berdua. Kami tertabrak sebuah truk pasir. Dan jantungku bocor. Dan nenek itu hanya dapat luka ringan. Tapi nenek itu meminta dokter seperti ini 'tolong berikan jantungku padanya. Dan kertas ini juga' itu yang kudengar-."

Ucapannya dipotong oleh Taekwoon.

"Kau bisa mendengar mereka?."

"Aku waktu itu masih sadar."

"Arra.. lanjut ken"

" lama kemudian aku mulai merasa ingin pingsan. Dan lambat laun roh ku ini mulai lepas dari tubuhku. Aku berjalan mencari dokter yang kuketahui bernama Lee Hongbin, tepat! Waktu itu dia sedang tak diruangannya, aku mencari kertas milik nenek itu. Dan isinya resep ini dan alamat rumahmu ini hyung."

Lanjut penjelasan Ken tadi.

Taekwoon hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Nenek itu nenekku Ken. Dia sudah meninggal setelah operasi itu"

Kata Taekwoon. Kepalanya ditundukkan.

"MWO?."

Kaget Ken. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri yang menganga lebar.

"Ne Ken."

Jawab Taekwoon lemah.

"Maafkan aku hyung karena aku telah membuat nenekmu meninggal."

Sedih Ken.

"Gwenchanayo" kata Taekwoon. Berusaha tersenyum. Tapi beda dengan matanya, disana sudah ada air mata yang menetes turun.

**Grep.**

Ken memeluk tubuh Taekwoon. Ia sekarang tahu, bahwa belum tentu orang yang ceria, kuat fisiknya, didalam hatinya juga seperti fisiknya. Logis, itu logis, tak menghayal. Hal itu pun terjadi pada diri Taekwoon. Wajah seramnya itu hanya untuk menutup luka suram masa lalunya, bukankah itu menyakitkan?.

"Uljimayo Taekwoon hyung. Aku ada disampingmu walau aku tahu kau tak bisa memegangku, tapi kau tahu ada pepatah yang seperti ini '_Cinta sejati adalah segalanya_'."

Kata Ken seraya mengusap air mata Taekwoon. Ini air mata murni seratus persen kesedihan.

"Kau mau kan jadi tempat bersandarku?" Tanya Taekwoon. Ia berharap sekali, tak ada orang yang mau menerimanya dan neneknya, semua keluarga Jung membenci Taekwoon dan Nenek Taekwoon -Nyonya Jung-.

"Eum.. baiklah.. tapi kan kau tak bisa menyentuhku hyung?"

"Cukup kau saja yang menyentuh, memeluk, mendengarkan ku. Karena itu sudah membuatku hangat" ucap Taekwoon. Dia tersenyum membuat matanya menyipit.

.

.

**DAEMINJAE ~ YOU'RE MY SOULMATE**

.

.

_Satu bulan kemudian.._

_._

_._

Kalian tahu kan bahwa jantung Taekwoon berdetak lebih cepat saat bersama Ken?.

Saat ini, hari ini ia ingin menyatakannya pada Ken. Karena Taekwoon merasa tak lama lagi ia akan kehilangan Ken.

"Ken~ Kau dimana?." panggil Taekwoon.

"Aku dikamar hyung!." Jawab Ken.

Taekwoon tak menjawab lagi. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar Ken-kamar tamu-.

**Cklek!..**

Pintu dibuka Taekwoon. Nampaklah Ken yang sedang tengkurap dikasur, tangannya memegang sebuah buku cerita, entah apa judulnya.

"Ken, kemarilah." Taekwoon melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne hyung." Ken berjalan menghampiri Taekwoon.

.

.

_Hening..._

.

.

"Ehm" Ken berdehem, memecah keheningan. Sudah tiga puluh menit setelah Taekwoon menyuruh Ken mendekat tadi. Itu lama reader-deul.

"Eh.. Saranghaeyo Ken!" Kaget, pastinya. Taekwoon tadi memikirkan kata yang harus diucapkan pada Ken. Reflek dia mengucapkan kata itu.

"Kau bilang apa hyung?"

"Ken... You are the only boy I want in my life. Made up my mind and to you I won't lie. I think about you all the time from the moment I open my eyes. I was too shy but if I dont I'm scared I might not be able to tell you how I feel. You're the love of my life. Would you be my Boyfriend Ken?. Maaf aku tak bisa romantis." Aku Taekwoon. Tangannya membawa sebuah bunga mawar. (Bayangin aja Leo jadi Hongbin di MV girls, Why? Tapi bunganya ga dirangkai).

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau bilang! Kau tahu hyung, aku menunggumu berkata ini sejak pertama aku melihatmu hyung...-" Air mata mulai mengucur dari pelupuk mata Ken.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"I do hyung." Ken menundukkan wajahnya. Malu.

"Terima kasih Ken."

**GREP...**

Taekwoon memeluk Ken. Dan.. bisa!.

"M-mwo!? A-aku bisa memelukmu Ken" Taekwoon kaget..

"Ne hyung.. kau baru tahu ya kalau kita sebenarnya bisa bersentuhan sejak dulu." Ujar Ken sambil tersenyum idiot andalannya.

Taekwoon tak menjawab, dia malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu Ken" lirih Taekwoon.

.

.

Namun, Tuhan berkata lain. Tubuh Ken lambat laun mulai menghilang.

"Hyung, aku lupa memberi tahumu.. kalau aku sudah menemukan cintaku dan dia membalasnya dalam waktu kurang dari delapan minggu, aku akan sadar dari tidurku hyung." Jelas Ken.

"Hajima Ken... kita baru jadian kenapa kau pergi" air mata tak terbendung lagi. Taekwoon mulai menangis.

"Mianhaeyo hyung-" tubuh transparan Ken lambat laun makin tak terlihat.

"Jangan lupa temui aku di Seoul Hospital kamar VVIP 12, kutunggu disana hyung!." Kata Ken, Untuk terakhir kalinya. Tubuhnya menghilang bagaikan angin.

**END**

Annyeong haseyo! Jae back^^ maaf untuk DaeJae fanfic belum update.. Jae lagi sibuk. Suer dah.. ini aja kerjainnya paling lama lima menit sehari.

Ini ff kalo ga males lanjutin ada sequelnya. Idenya sih udah ada.

Oh ya...

Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin bagi readerdeul yang beragama islam. Dan lain lain kkk

..

Akhir kata...

Mind to review?

30 JULY 2014

SRAGEN, JAWA TENGAH.

FANFIC KEO BY DAEMINJAE END.


	2. SEQUEL

**Keo Fanfiction**

**You're My Soulmate**

**.**

**.**

**SEQUEL UPDATE!**

**.**

**DaeMinJae Preasent**

"Hyung, aku lupa memberi tahumu.. kalau aku sudah menemukan cintaku dan dia membalasnya dalam waktu kurang dari delapan minggu, aku akan sadar dari tidurku hyung." Jelas Ken.

"Hajima Ken... kita baru jadian kenapa kau pergi" air mata tak terbendung lagi. Taekwoon mulai menangis.

"Mianhaeyo hyung-" tubuh transparan Ken lambat laun makin tak terlihat.

"Jangan lupa temui aku di Seoul Hospital kamar VVIP 12, kutunggu disana hyung!." Kata Ken, Untuk terakhir kalinya. Tubuhnya menghilang bagaikan angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Ken menghilang. Kalian tau,.. sehati hari Taekwoon cuma menangis. Menangis. Tak makan. Tapi dia tak lupa mandi. Bayangkan, andai Ken-nya datang. Dia bau?. Memalukan.

_'Hyung... kemarilah..' _

Bayangan Ken yang sedang melambaikan tangannya satu bulan lalu tergiang giang dikepalanya. Ia rindu, ia rindu Ken-nya, yang selalu bersamanya sebulan ini. Mengisi hari harinya yang sepi, penuh bullying.

"hah.. kenapa aku menjadi cengeng seperti ini.. mana Jung Taekwoon yang dingin dan kuat itu." Guman Taekwoon. Yup!.. ia harus kuat. Ia tak mau dikatai lemah. Ken-nya saja bisa berjuang melawan maut yang hampir delapan bulan.

_'Itu apa Ken?.'_

_'Aniyo.. ini cuma buku.'_

_'Oh... hyung boleh lihat isinya?'_

_'TIDAK!.'_

Tring!..

Taekwoon ingat!. Ken menyimpan sebuah buku selama ini, ralat, selama menginap dirumah Taekwoon.

"Semoga, buku itu masih ada." Batin Taekwoon.

Ia melangkah menuju kamar Ken -yang dulunya kamar tamu-.

Cklek~

Rapi, itu yang pertama kali ada dipikiran Taekwoon saat masuk. Entah kapan Ken membersihkannya. Padahal terakhir kali ia bertemu Ken, Kamar ini sangat berantakan. Buku-buku tercecer dimana mana, selimut ada dilantai, sampah bekas makanan ringan ada dimeja, dan terakhir.. bantal pun tergantung dijendela(?). Sungguh terlalu.

Taekwoon mulai mencari buku itu. Buku berwarna biru laut, dengan tulisan cover 'Real Story'.

_30 minute later~_

Buku itu tak ditemukan. Padahal Taekwoon sudah menggeledah semua isi kamar itu.

Taekwoon duduk ditempat tidur yang satu bulan ini Ken pakai.

"Ish.. kenapa tempat tidur ini keras sekali, tak empuk?" Bingung Taekwoon. Tangannya meraba raba tempat yang ia duduki.

"BUKU MILIK KEN!" teriak Taekwoon, setelah menyibak kasur itu.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Taekwoon mengambil buku itu. Taekwoon lebay...

Taekwoon mendudukkan dirinya dikursi santai disana, ia mengambil nafas sejenak. Lalu ia membuka buku itu.

_Jangan dibuka buku ini. Kalaupun buka bacalah dari belakang, okay?._

Taekwoon mengeryit bingung. Kenapa tak boleh dari depan?, memang kenapa?. Karena takut nanti melanggar kententuan dihalaman pertama itu, Taekwoon mulai membukanya dari belakang.

.

.

_24 May 2014._

_Hello diary~~_

_Karena diaryku yang dulu sudah habis. Kau lah diary selanjutnya~_

_**Lee's Junior.**_

_25 May 2014._

_Hari ini, kenapa aku merasa sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu buruk padaku?. Apa itu benar?._

_Aku takut~~... semoga tak terjadi apapun._

_**Lee's Junior.**_

.

.

Dibukalah halaman selanjutnya.

.

.

_27 May 2014._

_Kya! Aku lewat satu hari untuk mengisimu diary. Kau tahu? Aku sibuk sekali dengan ujian akhir sekolahku.. dan kau tahu juga? Aku sekarang pulang sekolah jam 9 malam.. bayangkan? Itupun bukan karena eskul.. tapi karena BELAJAR! BELAJAR! Otak ini sampai mau pecah.. huhu~ kenapa aku tak diberi otak cerdas?_

_**Lee's Junior.**_

_._

_._

_28 June 2014._

_Aku kembali diary~_

_Walau sekarang aku tak bersama tubuhku.._

_Tapi pasti aku kembali dalam waktu dekat~_

_Ingatlah.. "One hundred problems, million solutions."_

_**Lee's Junior**_

_15 July 2014_

_Hah... aku makin mencintainya.. apa dia akan membalas perasaanku ini?_

_**Lee's Junior**_

Selembar terakhir dibuka, yaitu kemarin, tanggal dua puluh enam, agustus, dua ribu empat belas. Tepatnya kemarin.

Taekwoon beranjak dari kursi itu.

"Sebaiknya aku menjenguk Ken."

**SKIP TIME**

**At Seoul Hospital**

"Suster, kamar Vvip 12 itu dimana?."

"Dilantai 3, tuan."

"Ne.. kamsahamnida suster"

.

.

.

.

'VVIP 12'

Dengan memastikan berulang-ulang, Taekwoon memastikan, dia memberanikan dirinya membuka pintu.

**Ceklek..**

"Annyeong haseyo.."

Taekwoon menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Nuguseyo?."

Hanya ada seorang manusia didalam, ia sedang tiduran dilantai, ralat tidur dikasur.

"Kau lupa denganku Ken?" Dengan raut kecewa, Taekwoon menjawab. Ini yang ia takutkan, jika ia mencintai seseorang maka ia akan dilupakan atau ditinggalkan.

"Mianhae- kau siapa? Dan Ken itu siapa?."

"Aku Taekwoon- Jung Taekwoon, kekasihmu. Dan Ken itu bukannya namamu?." Kata Taekwoon. Bingung mana ada orang yang lupa akan namanya kecuali dia- ... amnesia.

**Deg...**

_Amnesia? _Apa itu yang terjadi padamu Ken.

"Taekwoon? Kekasihku? Aku tak punya kekasih, dan namaku Lee Jaehwan, bukan Ken."

"Mwo? Benarkah itu?."

"Ne.."

.

.

.

"Kau benar tak ingat aku?." Taekwoon terus bertanya seperti itu, tapi jawabannya tetap "Maaf- tak ada Taekwoon dalam hidupku.". Menyakitkan bukan?. Dan ini jawaban Ken paling menyakitkan.

"PERGI! AKU TAK KENAL DENGAN JUNG TAEKWOON, DAN AKU TAK KAN PERNAH MENGENALNYA!."

"Hah.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu- ah ya, ini diarymu yang tertinggal dirumahku." Kata Taekwoon. Ia merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan buku milik Ken. Dan kenapa Taekwoon bilang seperti itu?- menyerah? Tentu tidak. Tapi ia lelah, ia sudah tak terbiasa dengan berbicara panjang lebar seperti dulu disaat-saat bersama Ken.

"Kenapa ini ada padamu?." Tanya Ken dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Nanti kau juga tahu-" Ucap Taekwoon, seraya tersenyum. Senyum miris.

"Aku pergi dulu" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Taekwoon berjalan menuju pintu dengan menunduk. Tapi saat ia memegang gagang pintu, tapi suara menginterupsinya untuk berhenti disitu.

"Berhenti disana hyung!" Ken turun dari kasur rumah sakit. Ia tak memakai infus, karena infusnya sudah dilepas kemarin. Jadi ia tak perlu repot untuk pergi kemana saja.

"Taekwoonie hyung, aktingku bagus tidak? Aku bisa mengelabuhimu.. mana mungkin aku tak ingat orang yang menemaniku dengan setia untuk hidup kembali?." Jelas Ken.

"B-benarkah Ken?." Mata Taekwoon terbelalak lebar.

"Ne.. kau itu _seme, _kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja?."

**Grep..**

Tiba tiba Taekwoon memeluk erat Ken.

"Saranghaeyo Ken, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Nado hyung.. bolehkah aku memanggilmu Leo?."

"Kenapa memangnya?."

"Karena kau itu seperti singa, kepala keluarga dari anak-anakmu bersamaku, kau itu bijak, tapi kadang terlalu dingin, layaknya singa." Ken membalas memeluk Taekwoon.

"Arraseo Ken."

Taekwoon mendekatkan wajah mereka, semakin lama semakin dekat, saat tinggal satu cm Ken mulai menutup matanya.

**Chup!**

Mereka berciuman dengan mesranya, tangan Taekwoon memegang pinggang Ken, dan Ken mengalungkan tangannya dileher Taekwoon.

Ciuman itu semakin lama makin _hot.._

_._

_._

_._

_"Tak kan ada yang bisa melupakan tentang cinta pertama atau cinta sejatinya.."_

_._

_._

_._

**END**

SEQUEL UPDATE... maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.. Jae udah bikin dengan ending gak gantung.. biar pada gak minta sequel kedua.. kk~

Oh iya... ada yang mau bantu Jae nggak? Bantuin bikinin Cover fanfiction buat Jae...

Karena Jae mau bikin ff (lagi)

**NAVI - BLOSSOM TEARS**

Bukan songfic sebenarnya, Jae hanya menyalin title lagunya saja..

THANKS TO

**Dae Eun Hee, Guest, HyunRa Jung, divi. Dan yang udah favourite atau Follow ff ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review again? (Bow with Ravi)**

**10 Agustus 2014 - Sragen, Jawa Tengah.**


End file.
